


[PODFIC] threading through your second skin

by GlassesBlu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Free Verse, Intermission (Homestuck), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: [PODFIC] Stitch's POV on his and DD's relationship
Relationships: Diamonds Droog/Stitch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[PODFIC] threading through your second skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [threading through your second skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792873) by [GlassesBlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu). 



> This is my first podfic! To start it off, I did my own works! Feel free to comment and let me know if there's anything I can do to improve my reading and editing

[ **ARCHIVE.ORG** ](https://archive.org/details/threading-through-your-second-skin)


End file.
